


High Five

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I think-I think that deserves a high five."
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Hawke/Isabela
Kudos: 1





	High Five

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dragon Age, author's choice, (508): The sex was so good we high-fived after.

Hawke let out a content sigh as they rolled onto their back, staring up at the ceiling with a smile. Isabela curled up to their side while Zevran lay on the opposite side, holding himself up on his elbows.

"I think-I think that deserves a high five," Hawke said, holding a hand up in the air.

Zevran immediately slapped their hand with a laugh. Isabela chuckled softly beside them, her fingers drawing random shapes on Hawkes' belly. "That was pretty good," She said, smiling at Hawke.

"Good enough to perhaps meet up again?" Zevran asked.

Hawke nodded. "I'm on board for that. Isabela?"

Isabela nodded. "I wouldn't mind." She leaned in to kiss Hawke before leaning over to press her lips to Zevran.

Hawke watched the two kiss for a moment before saying, "Anyone up for another round?"


End file.
